kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Baby
General information= Baby is one of the six main characters of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. She is a member of HJ5. Personality Baby is referred to as the "little sister" of the group, due to her carefree innocence and love for all things cute and adorable. She loves giving and receiving hugs. Due to her younger age, the other girls treat her somewhat like a child, much to her annoyance. Her catchphrase is "super kawaii", as she uses that expression almost every time she sees something cute. She also has a habit of announcing her emotions with emojis such as "oh sadface". Her other catchphrase is "Yay!", when she sees something amazing. Biography Baby is the youngest member of HJ5. It is revealed in Hello Puppy that, when extremely hungry, she becomes extremely irritable and transforms into a hulk-like appearance. In Phony Ponies, G mentions that Baby usually attempts to cuddle and hug monsters and ends up needing to be saved. In order to keep her out of trouble, they give her a ponycorn (Pistachio), which she uses to enter the Ponycorn Cup and does exceptionally well. In Labor of Love Baby, as seen in flashbacks, is untrustworthy when it comes to using passwords online. She befriends Sparkski, a computer virus that made it's way into the real world, and protects him from the other girls. In The Kawaiifier it's possible Baby developed a crush on Zuma, the youngest member of the "Tanuki Boys" because when they introduced him, she had pink hearts in her eyes and an excited expression. Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku Baby Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku Baby Promo Art 2.jpg Introduction Video |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 16a: Zero G *Episode 16b: Angel Fever *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 17b: Retro Fiasco *Episode 18a: HJ10 *Episode 18b: Wave of Love *Episode 19a: Sand and Deliver *Episode 19b: Moods Meow (Episode) *Episode 20a: Yeti in the House *Episode 20b: The Young and the Reckless *Episode 21a: Brodie on Board *Episode 21b: Womzilla *Episode 22a: Emotizoms *Episode 22b: The Big Time *Episode 23a: Un-Bear-able *Episode 23b: Snowy the Frostman *Episode 24a: Kawaii Cake Mix Up *Episode 24b: Angel Fever *Episode 25a: Candy Blossom Flower Festivel *Episode 25b: Princess Power *Episode 26a: Hark! A Quarkle! *Episode 26b: The Ends of the Earth Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking *Episode 2a: Hot Rod *Episode 2B: Over and Out |-| Gallery = Promotional images Baby_Happy_Ice_Cream_Cone_Day.jpg Kawaiilicious_Baby.png Happy_Cake_Day.jpg Happy_Cookie_Day.jpg Happy_Umbrella_Day.jpg Happy_Waffle_Day.jpg Baby_It's_hug_o'clock.jpg Screenshots Baby_and_Pistachio_warming_up.png Baby_scanned_by_Lucky.png Monochrome_Baby.png Baby_&_Yellow.png Baby's_Birthday_13.png Baby's_Birthday_4.png Baby's_Birthday_14.png Baby_inside_blanket.png Delectabubbles_7.png Delectabubbles_26.png DSCN1319.JPG DSCN1328.JPG|Baby as a Toddler Baby in her Psychedelic 60s.jpg|Baby in her Psychedelic 60s Baby in Popsicle's body.png.jpg 78AngelHoldingBabyDE.png|Angel holding Baby. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character galleries